Jizz
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Lo que sucedió... con Caribou. Lo que debería haber sucedido... con Caribou ¿Lo que sucederá?


**Jizz**

El intento de abordaje por parte de Caribou kaizoku-dan del Sunny se vio impedido por la extrema reacción, de puro terror, por parte de MohMoo al encontrarse con Nami, Sanji y Luffy luego de su pasado común durante los incidentes en el East Blue, más en concreto, con Arlong y los suyos.

_Con lo bien planeado que lo tenía para acabar con todos los Mugiwara de un solo ataque y ahora me encuentro yo solo contra los nueve. Pero, si se piensan que por ello me encuentro en desventaja, sería mejor que se lo pensaran dos veces, cada uno de ellos, porque no me conocen en absoluto._

Caribou suplicaba por su vida, luego de haber logrado convencer a Franky para que no lo arrojase fuera del Sunny, y estaba dispuesto a actuar cuando sus ojos se posaron en las generosas curvas de Nami.

—Vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hmmm vaya joven más adorable— le faltaba muy poco para que se le cayera la baba—. Tú eres la "Dorobou neko", ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que semejante actitud hacia una de las mujeres presentes no iba a ser tolerado, de ninguna forma, por Sanji.

—¡Cómo te atreves a mirar a nuestra koukaishi con esos ojos lascivos!— le gritó Sanji antes de propinarle una buena patada en el rostro de Caribou—. ¡JABOT!

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, la patada no llegó a dar en el blanco sino que lo atravesó. Principalmente porque Caribou hizo aparecer un agujero justo en esa zona. Y, antes de que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, había atrapado a todos los Mugiwara en lo que parecía una especie de pantano creado a partir de su propio cuerpo.

Nuregami no Caribou era un usuario logia de akuma no mi.

—¿Veis como Kamisama ayuda a quien se lo merece? Si hubierais seguido vuestros instintos ahora estaríais a salvo pero eso es lo que pasa cuando uno resulta ser un perfecto bakayarou— les recriminó burlonamente mientras hacía oídos sordos de las amenazas que le estaban lanzando los mugiwara para luego absorberlos en el interior de su cuerpo al reunir todo el pantano con los mugiwara en él—. Ahora, sin molestas interrupciones, continuaré con mi _conversación_ con esta koneko.

—¡Como sí!

Pero Caribou le atrapó una de sus manos con la sustancia de su Numa Numa no mi para atraerla contra su cuerpo y poder reducirla directamente con sus propias manos. Unió sus manos a la espalda y se las sujetó con un poco de la sustancia de su poder que se endureció de manera que, técnicamente, la tenía esposada.

—Me gustan las salvajes en cuerpos adorables porque uno nunca se cansa de violarlas— le susurró mientras examinaba con atención el rostro de Nami y se relamía con la anticipación—. Por muy baka que parezca ese Mugiwara hay que reconocerle el mérito de llevar a bordo a una preciosidad como tú para poder follar cuando le entren ganas. Seguro que te lo has hecho con todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Sí, puede verse que estás poseída por una extrema lascivia.

—¡Estás loco!— le gritó Nami mientras trataba de liberarse, inútilmente, y apartando el rostro que Caribou le lamía con su larga lengua—. Y asqueroso. Será mejor que me liberes porque no quieras tener que enfrentarte a Luffy y los demás cuando salgan de ahí dentro.

—Les cortaré la cabeza a todos tus nakama, salvo a ti porque te convertiré en mi puta privada, para que mi fama y mi precio crezcan hasta los cielos. Y realizaré un trato muy provechoso con la Marina a cambio de la Akuma no ko. Claro que, antes de ello, también disfrutaré violándola y comparando cual de las dos es la más puta y merecedora del castigo de Kamisama.

De un tirón le arrancó la parte superior de su bikini exponiendo sus pechos y dejando claro que, tras estos dos años, habían aumentado unos cuantos centímetros más. Caribou no tardó mucho en probar el sabor de aquellos pechos lamiéndolos con su larga lengua, que era capaz de rodearlos y exprimirlos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Para! Déjame en paz, chikushoume, hijo de puta.

Por supuesto que él no tenía pensado en hacerle caso a Nami si bien prefería que no estuviera gritándole, a no ser que sí estuviera _gritando_ por su causa.

—Deberías aprender a tener la boca cerrada— le dijo obligándola a ponerse de rodillas y antes de introducirle una gran cantidad de la sustancia en que se transforma su cuerpo por la boca—. Tu madre no ha debido enseñarte buenos modales pero, viéndote, ya estoy seguro de dónde te viene lo puta que eres.

Bajándose los pantalones mostró su miembro en completa erección y Nami no sabía muy bien si preocuparse del pene o del hecho de que estuviera ahogándose.

—Estos enormes pechos son excelentes para el paizuri— le dijo Caribou al tiempo que metía su pene entre los pechos de Nami, apretándolos contra su miembro, y empezó a moverse.

Por suerte para Nami, ya que la sustancia empezaba incluso a salirle por la nariz, Caribou decidió volver a asimilarla en su propio cuerpo justo a tiempo, tal vez demasiado pronto de lo que sería habitual, para el momento en que eyaculó de manera que llegó a dejar rastros de semen en pechos, cuello e, incluso, rostro.

—Bastardo— siseó Nami entre dientes con palpable rabia en su voz.

—Me parece que aún no has aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada— le dijo con tono divertido—. Lo que es bueno para mí— añadió antes de meterle el pene en la boca y empezar a follársela con fuerza.

Le daba igual se podía respirar o no mientras él estuviera gozando clavándosela hasta el fondo. Sus dedos tenían firmemente sujeta la cabeza de la akage de manera que le permitía acompañar el movimiento de sus caderas. Una vez más no tardó mucho en llegar a su clímax y volver a descargar y, como había sucedido antes con otra sustancia del propio Caribou, parte del semen se le salió por la nariz de Nami.

—En verdad voy a quedarme contigo, koneko. Dan ganas de romperte todos tus agujeros sin parar.

Nami, entre lágrimas, y náuseas, escupía el semen y vomitaba del asco que le daba lo que le había ocurrido, y lo que aún estaba por venir. Era algo obvio y esperado pero, en el momento que Caribou la reclinó contra la barandilla y le bajó sus pantalones, ya por de sí de cintura bajo, sintió un aterrador escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Algo que no hizo sino aumentar cuando la obligó a abrirse de piernas para, acto seguido y sin más aviso que esa misma acción, penetrarla de un solo, y salvaje, movimiento que le clavó aquella erección hasta el fondo haciéndola soltar un alarido de puro dolor.

—¿Ves? Sabía que eras de las que gritaban— le dijo sin detener sus embates que solamente le arrancaban a Nami gritos de dolor y vergüenza—. Estoy seguro que a tu nakama también la sabré hacer gritar.

Sus nakama se encontraban derrotados y retenidos en el interior del cuerpo de Caribou e incapaces de ayudarla. Habían sido incapaces de evitar que la violasen en su propio barco y, si terminase por llevar a cabo sus intenciones, se quedaría sin nadie a su lado. Ningún nakama. Se quedaría sola como esclava sexual de Caribou.

Violada hasta la muerte.

El gemido de Caribou al llegar a su orgasmo y descargar en su interior resonó en los oídos de Nami como presagio del futuro al que estaba condenada.

—Sí,… ha sido estupendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado tanto como lo he hecho yo y, si no es así, pues vas a tener muchas oportunidades para ello. Zehehehe…

Caribou se reía a gusto disfrutando de su victoria, una victoria que lo encumbraría en lo más alto de la piratería, cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con una total falta de luz. Solamente oscuridad y humedad a su alrededor.

_…_

Y Caribou recordó que había decidido ser más cauteloso y no atacar a los Mugiwara en una batalla en inferioridad numérica de nueve contra uno. De manera que acabó encerrado en un barril del que le era imposible el poder escaparse.

_Todo fue un sueño… ¡No! No un sueño sino una premonición de futuro. Acabaré con todos y cada uno de los Mugiwara pero me quedaré a esa akage koneko para poder disfrutar violándola a cada momento que… ¡Un momento! Cierto que haya sido cosa de mi imaginación pero, las descargas… fueron reales._

La realidad de lo sucedido impactó de lleno en Caribou.

_¡El semen de mis corridas se ha mezclado con la propia sustancia de mi Numa Numa no mi!_

—¡Oi, liberadme de una vez! ¡Déjame salir, señor tanga!

Pero nadie parecía escucharle.

_¿Se habrán atrevido a abandonarme aquí dentro? La ira de Kamisama caerá sobre ellos si así…_

—¿Qué será este barril que llegó flotando con los amigos de Camie?— le interrumpió una voz femenina justo al lado del barril.

—¿Sake? ¿Tesoros?

—A saber… Está bien cerrado— dijo una tercera voz—. ¿Quieres abrirlo?

_…_

Parecía ser que Kamisama decidió echarle una mano a Caribou.

_¡Pronto los sueños… ¡las premoniciones! se harán realidad!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Lo que se hará realidad será la paliza que le dará Sanji una vez se entere de que, además de a otras ningyo, Caribou ha secuestrado a Ishley (o Ishilly, o Ishiri)

Tan diferente que… ¿era obvio lo que pasaba en realidad? Es que Caribou se está ganando muchos puntos… ¡pero para recibir una buena por parte de un cabreado Sanji! Dejará claro que, por muy Logia que se sea, ahora si puede patearlos.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Curioso que aún no se pueda elegir a los personajes salidos en el Arco de la Isla Gyojin entre toda la lista de personajes existente.

http : / www . facebook . com / group . php ? gid = 141991772512778&v=wall

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
